Hired Hand
by sloopy1975
Summary: Bella owns her own hair salon, and after sending her staff home because it’s a slow summer night, she’s working by herself. What happens when the new maintenance guy she hired pays a visit? What else will he fix in addition to her leaky pipe? One-shot


_**Bella owns her own hair salon, and after sending her staff home because it's a slow summer night, she's working by herself. What happens when the new maintenance guy she hired pays a visit? What else will he fix in addition to her leaky pipe?!? Read and find out… ;)**_

_**AH/AU/OOC - One-Shot; Rated M for reasons I don't have to explain to you or you wouldn't be here ;)**_

* * *

As Bella stood at the door, she bid farewell to her staff members, and she hurried back into the air-conditioned comfort of her salon. Summer evenings and weekends proved to be a slow time usually, so sometimes she and her staff would trade off who stays at the salon to close up on these days. Tonight, Bella is happy it's her turn to stay… after catching the feel of the humid July air, she was not real anxious to get into her hot steamy car and wait for the air conditioning to kick in and make it bearable. Bella sighed as she sat down at her reception desk, magazine in tow.

After a few minutes of reading, Bella's concentration was interrupted by someone walking in the door. She glanced up and stood, plopping her magazine onto the desk. Bella was quite happy to see it was her new maintenance man she had hired a couple months ago.

Bella's now EX-boyfriend, Jake, used to do work around the salon for her, but once they broke up, she unfortunately also lost her fix-it man. Luckily, her ad in the paper was answered quickly by the man standing before her. He was more than qualified to do the job, plus she was happy to have the eye-candy to look at while he was there. He was positively gorgeous, having warm brown hair that stood up in all directions looking like he just got laid, beautiful crystal blue eyes, a slight 5 o'clock shadow, and the body of a Greek god. "Just a fringe benefit," she told her staff upon his hire. It wasn't long before they ALL were happy to be working and volunteer to stay when he came in on Thursday evenings! _But wait, today's Tuesday, _Bella thought as the man walked closer to the desk.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as he set down his tool box. "Am I missing something? Did I lose a couple of days somewhere?"

Edward smiled brightly and laughed. "Oh, not quite, Miss Swan… it's just that Alice called me earlier today and informed me that the pipe under the shampoo sink still seems to be leaking, and I didn't want to wait a couple more days before looking at it. It's small now but left unchecked it could really become a bigger problem, so…"

"Ah, yes, that's fine, Edward," Bella interrupted. Walking around the desk, she now stood in front of him, smiling back at him. "I appreciate your dedication and concern. But I do have one request."

"Yes?" Edward asked, afraid he forgot about another task.

"Please, call me 'Bella', I told you before there's no need to be so formal around here!" Bella said, giving Edward a playful, friendly shove in his arm.

Edward relaxed and smiled, "As you wish, Miss-- 'Bella.' OK, Bella." Bella shivered as she heard her name said in his velvety voice.

"Much better, Edward," Bella replied as she crooked her finger over her shoulder as she turned to walk to the shampoo sinks, indicating that he should follow her. Picking up his tool box, he walked behind Bella to the back of the salon. "I'll let you get to work," she said as she turned around, trying hard not to notice his muscles rippling under his t-shirt as he set down the tool box, and failing terribly. "Mmmm, yes… right…" Bella said, regrouping herself as she quickly walked back to the reception desk.

Just then Bella noticed that it was within a few minutes of closing time, so she locked up the front door. Stopping at the desk to get her ledgers, she walked back to her office to complete the day's bookwork. "I just locked up for the night, so I'll be in my office doing paperwork if you need me, Edward," she said as she breezed by the shampoo bowls. Edward smiled in acknowledgement as he continued to work, laying on his back, his body sprawled out on the floor under the faulty sink. It was all she could do to not kneel down and straddle his hips. _He is your employee… a HOT EMPLOYEE… smoldering sexy-as-FUCK employee, _Bella thought as she made her way to her office, frustrated, plopping down in the chair on her desk and opened her business ledgers.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Bella's office door about an hour later. "Miss--erm, Bella?" Edward said, walking into her office. "I think I finally got the leak fixed." Bella looked up slowly at Edward, who was now standing in front of her desk, as he ran his long fingers through his just-got-fucked hair. Letting her eyes drink him in, she unconsciously paused when her eyes reached his crotch. "Bellaaa??" Edward said, waving his hand in front of her face.

Bella snapped out of her crotch-induced trance and looked up at Edward as she stood up. "Yes, Edward… I apologize, I was daydreaming for a few seconds there," she replied, _and what a daydream it was!!! _Bella shook off the familiar tingle she was feeling between her legs and stood up, walking around the desk to stand in front of Edward

Edward smiled and blushed as he glanced down at Bella, now standing a couple feet in front of him. "No problem… I just wanted to know before I left if there was _ANY_thing else you, um, _needed_ me to do for you before I left tonight," he said, his breath catching in his throat as he spoke again. "And, I _do _mean '_anything_' you need…" Edward said, approaching Bella, slowly closing the gap between them.

Bella's breathing hitched as she picked up on Edward's double-meaning. Her eyes shyly looked up at his angular face, which was now giving her a sexy smirk. Bella raised an eyebrow at Edward, contemplating for a moment the opportunity in front of her. Not taking long to decide what to do, she smirked back at him as she contemplated her comeback. "Don't write checks your body can't cash, Edward," she said, satisfied with her own attempt at sexual innuendos, as she slowly moved closer to him, meeting him half-way.

"Why do you think I'd--_offer you my services_--if I didn't intend to follow through?" Edward asked as his hand reached up slowly to lightly stroke Bella's cheek, as she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling this one touch of his hand was beginning in the pit of her stomach, among other places. She inhaled sharply as his fingers ran slowly down from her cheekbone to her jaw line, lightly pushing under her chin to tilt her head up, causing her to open her eyes. Bella's eyes were immediately drawn to Edward's, his eyelids hooded as he stared into hers hungrily. "So," he continued, reaching his hand from her chin to wrap around the back of her neck, and his other finding it's way around her waist as he pulled her flush against his body, "what can I do for you, Bella?" he asked, his mouth just a couple inches from hers.

Bella smiled as her hands moved to run up the side of Edward's hips and around to his back as she pressed herself more into him, feeling his muscles tense under her touch. He sighed as he leaned his head down further, so close that his lips feathered hers oh-so slightly. A small moan escaped from the back of her throat as she licked her lips in anticipation of him. "Kiss me, Edward" was all she could manage.

Before the words had completely escaped Bella's lips, Edward's were on them. The kiss was silky and soft at first, slowly tasting and savoring each other as the kiss deepened. Edward waited for Bella to invite him in by parting her lips, and when she did, his tongue darted out slowly, starting out by flicking feather-light across her top lip, and then back the other direction across the bottom one. Eliciting a whimper from her, he pressed forward and let his tongue slip into her mouth, seeking out hers as they danced back and forth, for when his tongue retreated slightly, hers slipped out to find it again.

Bella's fingers traced their way down Edward's back as they moved down to the edge of his t-shirt. Tugging up at the hem, she slowly slid her hands beneath the now restrictive fabric as she slid her hands, feeling her skin on his. Edward soon mimicked her. As his kisses trailed down her jaw to the crook of her neck as his tongue and lips went between kissing and licking her, his hands moved down to where the buttons on her top started right at her cleavage. He stopped kissing her to lean back slightly to appreciate the view. Bella's hands tugged up on his shirt, wanting to remove it, but she was so flustered her hands weren't working at the moment.

"Here, allow me," Edward said huskily as he reached away from Bella for just a moment before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and quickly pulling it up and over his head. Bella gasped as she was finally able to see what she had been fantasizing about ever since he walked into her office for his job interview 3 months ago. Letting his shirt drop to the floor beside him, he smirked again as his cock twitched at the sound escaping from Bella's mouth. "Better?" he asked before returning his hands to her top button.

"Much," Bella replied, as Edward slowly opened all of the buttons on her top. There was only 5 of them but as painfully slow as he was moving, there may as well have been 500! Finally reaching the last one, Edward's hands moved back up to Bella's shoulders, pushing the fabric so it draped off of them, revealing her white lacy bra to him. Edward let out a low growl as he found the front closure on it, and flipped it open with relative ease. Bella's eyes closed again and her head rolled back as his hands softly stroked her breasts over her loosely-hanging bra. Her nipples puckered through the lace as he passed his thumbs over them.

"Bella," Edward said hungrily as he leaned forward, biting the edge of her bra as he pulled it away from the one breast with his teeth while the other one was revealed with his soft but firm hand. Once her bra was peeled away from her body, he took his hands and pushed the shirt and bra off of her shoulders so they pooled to the floor at her feet. Pausing, he took a sharp breath in through his teeth as he took in the sight of her. "So beautiful," he said, his lips finding hers once again to continue their frenzy on her body.

Bella shivered as Edward began kissing her again, and her hands roamed up and down his back. She could feel his incredible hardness press against her stomach as she was pulled close to him, and her hand suddenly had a mind of its own, reaching around to palm the crotch of his jeans. She gasped again as she felt his cock jump as she rubbed it though the thick fabric. Edward let out a hiss against her lips as he moved his kisses down her neck and down to her breasts, taking one of the sensitive pebbles in his soft lips. Bella's not sure how she ended up sitting on the desk, but he must have lifted her up. Of course, right now someone could light firecrackers in her nostrils and she still wouldn't have noticed. She was so lost in Edward's light licks, kisses and nibbles on her breast.

Spreading her legs apart to let Edward get closer, Bella found her hand roaming the crotch of his jeans again. His hands and mouth took turns worshipping each breast while her hands sought out the top button of his jeans. Opening it, she reached down slightly looking for a zipper, but she couldn't find it. Her finger traced down a little more to find another button. _Mmmm, button-fly jeans, _she thought as she worked on the remaining buttons. Distracted by the beautiful brunette unbuttoning his pants, Edward backed up a half-step as he kicked off his shoes. At the same time, Bella's fingers wrapped around the waistband of his jeans, attempting to pull them down off of his hips. As if reading her mind, his hands pushed her hands down in an attempt to spring free from his pants. And spring free, he did!

_Hmmm, the man goes commando, _Bella thought to herself as she took Edward's cock in her hands. _Now I understand the button-fly jeans. _He let out a primal growl as he felt her hands on him. "Shit, Bella," he cursed as she slowly but steadily stroked him, "Yeahhh, don't stop, uhhmmm…"

Bella reached around with one hand, cupping and squeezing his ass while she continued pumping him with the other hand. Looking him in the eyes, she slowly and playfully licked her lips. "Mmmmm, you like that, Edward?" she said, smacking his ass a little, causing him to jump in pleasured surprise. Meanwhile his hands had found her skirt, and in lifting it up discovered her matching thong, which he slid aside so he could tease her now dripping slit with his skilled fingers. "Oh God, yes… uhhnnnnggggh…" she moaned as one of his fingers slid into her pussy, and his thumb rubbed against her swollen clit.

"Goddamn, Bella, I can feel how turned on you are for me," Edward said, his voice full of lust as he added a second finger to her dripping pussy. "Mmmm yes Bella my lovely, I want you to come for me," he said, continuing to pump her with his fingers as he teased her clit, "I can feel how very close you are… just let yourself go for me, give into what I'm doing to you…" A minute or so later he stopped and pulled his hand away, leaving Bella feeling very self-conscious and lonely. However before she could even contemplate why he pulled away, she felt him back… only it wasn't his fingers at work once again. She glanced down to find Edward's beautiful face in between her legs, humming happily as he lapped up her sweet juices, tongue-fucking her as his one hand finally found its way back to tease her clit with a finger. He opened his soulful eyes and glanced up at hers, and that was completely her undoing. Her thighs began to quiver and her hands snaked into his hair and tugged, not too hard but firm enough, as she felt everything from her head to her toes begin to tingle and shake. Bella panted harder and harder, biting her bottom lip as she felt the first wave of her orgasm start to overtake her. Her head tilted back quickly as she yelled. "Edward, mmmm yes Edward I'm cominnnnggg, mmmmm fuck yeahhhh… oh Godddd…" She removed one of her hands from Edward's hair as she braced it on the side edge of the desk, gripping so hard she thought she would crush it. She cried out one last, "YESSS!" before she screamed, her orgasm pulsing through her body harder than it ever had before.

Pulling his head away, Edward stood up and replaced it with his cock. Holding it in his hand, stroking as he saw Bella shudder through the last waves of her orgasm, he teased her opening and sliding it up and down, over her drenched slit. She attempted to thrust her hips forward to have him in her, but he held her in place, continuing to tease her.

"Please, Edward," Bella begged him. "Please fuck me. Fuck me, Edward…" she continued as she looked him in the eyes, barely able to speak because she was so out of breath. Lucky for her that was all he was waiting to hear as he drove himself into her with ease.

"Uhmmm SHIT Bella," Edward cursed as he felt her walls contract around him, still trembling from her orgasm. He didn't know how long he was going to last, she felt so good around his cock… so warm, so wet… "Fuuuuuck," he growled as he began to slowly move in and out of her.

Bella was surprised that not long after that, because she felt Edward's arms wrap around her and lift her up off of the desk. She was literally riding him, the feeling was so intense as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tightened her legs around his waist. He groaned when he felt her grip tighten around his cock too, and he pounded into her, harder. "Goddamn Edward… mmmm yesssss," Bella hissed at him, and then she felt him walking with her. Less than a few seconds later, she felt her back against the wall, and now that he had better leverage, he pumped into her harder and faster than before.

"You like my big cock in your tight little pussy, Bella?" Edward panted at her as he drove into her. Much to her surprise she was very into the dirty talk; there was just something different about hearing it being said in his beautiful voice, full of lust for her.

"Uhmmmmn," was all Bella could manage. She could feel another orgasm building in the pit of her abdomen.

Edward was thrusting hard now, his orgasm building as well. "Uhmmmmn," Edward mimicked Bella's moan as he continued. "Are you going to come all over my cock, Bella? I can tell you're close again, my beautiful darling."

Bella's legs gripped around Edward's waist tighter as she felt her orgasm get closer and closer once again. He slid one hand in between them and teased her clit with his finger, sending the familiar waves over her body once again, as her pussy walls gripped his cock faster, she screamed out his name, digging her fingernails into his back as her entire body was quaking once again with her orgasm. Feeling her come while wrapped around him was too much for him to bear, and seconds later he was coming as well. "Unnnnngh Bellaaa… I'm cominnnng… fuuuuuuck yeaahhhhh," he grunted into her neck as he convulsed deep inside her.

After a few minutes, Edward felt Bella relax against him, so he let her slide down onto the floor, making sure she had her footing. Bella was the one that spoke first. "Edward… oh my GOD, that was--"

"--incredible?" Edward said, looking at Bella, hopeful that she was thinking the same thing.

"Better than 'incredible,'" Bella replied with a smile. "I don't know if they've invented a word for what that was," she concluded with a chuckle.

Edward agreed with a laugh, "I think I agree with that…" He paused to take her hand. "So…"

"So…" Bella echoed, "now what?"

Edward laughed, "I'm not sure. Dinner seems logical," he joked, as he started to put his clothes back on, watching Bella as she got dressed as well. "Although I think we did things kind of backward, if you ask me. We should have had dinner _first_, and _then_ had the mind-blowing sex."

"Good, then maybe we can discuss my giving you a raise," Bella said, playfully smacking him on the ass.

Edward smirked sexily as he grabbed Bella around the waist, pulling her in for a hug. "I thought you just did," he chuckled before kissing her and leading her out the door.

* * *

_**Ah hell, I never know how to end these one-shots so this seems like as good as spot as any to do so… reviews please!!!**_


End file.
